Night of Knights
by snow-bun-buns1598
Summary: Anya Alstraim realized that she has fallen in love with her longtime partner and friend Sir Gino Weinberg! But to her jealousy, he's focusing his attentions to one Kozuki Kallen. Will this be the night that changes everything? Gino x Anya


A/N: I like this couple so here's a fan fiction! I don't know if it's good so you decide. No flames please!

Special thanks to my very, very beautiful friend Mizuki for reading through my story! You rock girl!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

Anya Alstraim is not jealous. Really, she's not. Why would she be? She has a name, fortune, and an impressive resume. She's not too bad in the looks department either so she has no reason to be jealous, right?

Right! It shouldn't matter to her if Gino's flirting, and dancing with Kallen. So what if their bodies are closer than what is socially acceptable? She herself doesn't care much about the stupid rules. She just hopes that Kallen steps on Gino's foot—hard—so he won't be able to dance.

"Hey, looks can't kill you know. I've tried it, and it didn't work." A slightly high pitched voice said beside her.

"Go away Milly!" Anya snapped angrily. She doesn't have the patience to deal with the she-devil right now.

"Oh, come on! Don't be like that." Milly said crossing her arms over her ample chest and giving her a disapproving look. "You're in a party."

"I was forced." she countered dryly.

"Who cares? The important thing is that you're here. You can't tell me that these drinks are your preferred company." Milly said her hands now are on her curvy hips.

Anya just shrugged at this and down another glass of champagne nearest to her. What's wrong with her? She's even noticing Milly's assets. She'll just blame Gino and Kallen for her less coordinated mind. It's all she's doing tonight; she drinks the different colored beverages that she could reach. Wine, Sherry and Margarita. Gino and Kallen are laughing now and they look like a darn happy couple. He then whispered something in her ear, and she gave him a sickeningly sweet smile in return.

"Oh, that's why." She heard Milly said knowingly next to her. She didn't care though. Just like she doesn't care that Gino invited her in the first place but he's always with Kallen instead. She also doesn't care that Gino looks so handsome tonight with his blue tuxedo that matches his cobalt eyes or that Kallen is like a sexy siren with her red haltered dress, and she even had her hair up in an elaborate bun to show her delectable neck ready for kissing.

"Damn it all!" she grumped.

"Oh-ho, someone is jealous." The former student council president sang in amusement.

Anya just scowled and pushed pass her to go to the rooftop. She'll at least have the privacy to sulk in silence there. Besides, she had enough Gino and Kallen flirting for the night. Anya's sure that she'll lose her dinner if she stayed there longer.

#NK#

When Anya reached the rooftop, she quickly placed herself to sit on the railing. She dangled her high heeled clad feet, breathed the cool air, and closed her eyes. She sighed after a moment. She somewhat felt better now. Tonight was supposed to be a good night for her. She thought that fate will finally give her something to look forward to but she's wrong. Who was she kidding? Of course nothing good comes her way.

The world is at peace now under empress Nunnally's rule. The Demon Emperor is dead, and her memories have returned but Anya knows the truth. Lelouch was the real hero, and he staged everything to create this world; just so his little sister can live in a gentle, and peaceful place. Jeremiah Gottwald, the knight who gave her memories back with his geass canceler, told her the truth. He wants his emperor's work to succeed so he asked for her help to keep an eye on the empress in exchange for her lost memories; and she agreed. The second prince did nothing for her so she didn't owe him anything.

Now that there is no longer a war to think about, the former knight of six realized things. The first one is that she's in love with her longtime partner, and friend, Sir Gino Weinberg. The match is a suitable one, they're both nobles, and they've known each other for a long time. The two of them are compatible, and they trust one another with their lives. Everything is perfect except, Kozuki Kallen entered their lives.

Gino is one of the only constant thing in Anya's life. Before, when she woke up without the memory of a previous battle, she can count on Gino to provide her the details that she's missing. If she lost her memory of a party or another thing, Gino always took pictures for her to look back at. He was always there for her, not treating her differently just because she can't remember simple things. She's used to him being there and she won't just give him to that Kozuki bitch.

But alas, the fate favored the wicked woman over her. The Ashford academy held a school play and Gino, and Kallen were the leads. To Anya's dismay, they did the fairy tale Sleeping Beauty. They drew lots to decide the role assignments. Gino was the princess, Kallen was the prince, and she got the witch. Well, if they wanted a witch, that's what they got. She made sure to give Kallen an extra hard time during the practice, and on the play. Anya counted it being a small mercy when she was at the backstage when the leads kissed. At least, no one saw her crumpled expression.

The downside of that however, is that she can't seem to wipe that stupid scene from her mind. Kallen kissing Gino kept replaying in a loop in her head, when she closed her eyes and it is maddening. Where was her amnesia when she needed it? She forgot about it for a moment when Gino invited her to go to the after party but it was a big mistake on her part because Kallen, the bitch, was there and Gino showered her with his attention. Anya was aware that Gino love girls, and they love him in return. He is a charming gentleman who has the looks, the money, and one of the few loyal, chivalrous men left out there. So it's not a surprise that he is popular, and Anya is fine with that before. Now, it's different.

Kallen holds all of his attention now, and he even prefers that witch's company over hers. Before, when other girls asked Gino, he would ignore them just to spend time with her. But time has changed apparently. Anya sighed and rubbed her hands to her arms; she looked at the inky black sky, the glistening legions of stars, and the pale moonlight and quickly realized that it was nearly midnight and there for, getting colder. The thin lavender, off shouldered dress she's wearing can't take on the cold air.

She's debating whether she'll come inside or just ask Jeremiah to pick her up when a blue coat was draped over her. **A cobalt blue coat.**

"You shouldn't be here alone. I know you can take care of yourself but still." Gino Weinberg said, voice lighthearted as usual.

"I'm fine." Anya automatically answered, trying to shrug off the big and heavy garment.

"Hey, leave it. You're cold, aren't you?" He said with concern. Then, he placed his hands on her arms encircling Anya in a half hug, there for keeping her from doing anything.

"I'm fine." She protested, huffing out an icy breath.

"No you're not." Gino said and his hand suddenly became heavy around her.

"Don't pretend you care, your dear Kallen is waiting for you." Anya bit back, tired of holding it in. She rarely show emotions before because she's not sure if what she's feeling were really her own or not. But now, everything is as fine as it can be. So she'll no longer hold it all back. Anya will let it all out, starting now.

"Anya what's wrong?" Gino ask loosening his hold and trying to turn her around. Probably in order to see her face.

Anya steeled herself and did not turn. "Just go Gino, spend the night with Kallen for all I care. You don't need to babysit me."

"Kallen?" He sounded confused. "Milly told me you've been drinking so I got worried, and came to find you."

"Ha, spend the night with Milly too! I don't care anymore."

"Why do you want me to spend the night with someone else, Anya? I'm here aren't I?" Gino sounded annoyed with her, and that's rare.

"Becaaaause you've been spending the night with other girls except me." She slurred. Oops, looks like she drank too much. Meh, whatever.

Gino's arms tighten around her waist. Wait, when did it got there? "Is that what you think?" He asks her, his voice deepening.

Anya blink, she's facing him now and she's looking straight into his cobalt blue eyes. They seem darker now, more intense and it's making her want to lean in. But wasn't she supposed to be mad at him? And she thought that her back was to him. Everything is fuzzy now. So she blurted. "I love you Gino." And Anya buried her face in his neck. Looks like she's not that wasted after all. God, Anya never wanted to die so badly right then!

Silence greeted her confession; the only thing that indicated that she'd made it is the slight widening of the other knight's eyes. A moment passed and Gino gently pulled her away from him. Anya reluctantly followed, what was she to do? It's already a disaster anyway so might as well get it over with. Gino helped her down and when she got settled, he used his arms to cage her, trapping her by the railing. "When I'm with other girls, I see only one girl. The knight started his own confession.

"I tried to put my attention on other girls but I still come back to her. No matter what I do, I can't get over that girl."

"I'm sure Kallen loves you too! So can you let me go now? I need to drown on my misery in p-hmmm!"

Gino captured her lips in a searing kiss. His arms that are caging Anya before are now rap around her tightly and all she could do is follow his lead. He asks her for entrance and she willingly gave it to him. Anya's mind only told her one thing, _'Gino's kissing her!'_ And nothing else matters. Anya didn't know how long they stood there kissing but to her chagrin, Gino eventually pulled away. He placed his forehead to hers though and tightens his embrace.

"Now, will you let me finish?" He asks, his voice is slightly teasing yet gentle all the same. His blue eyes are warm now, like the sky in a particularly good day and those same eyes are looking straight right at her. Anya just nodded, she doesn't think she can speak now and she's sure that her cheeks are tomato red anyway.

"So, what I'm trying to say is..." Gino took a deep breath and looked her directly in the eyes and said. "I love you too Anya, I have for some time now. I may look at other girls but my eyes see only you. It's not Kallen, not Milly but you." He said and lean in for another kiss.

But Anya put her index finger to ward off his lips. "Hey!" He wined.

Anya's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure? You're not drunk are you?"

Gino pulled away but his strong arms are still rap around her. He looked affronted that she'd even suggest such a thing. "I think you're more intoxicated than i am! **Are you sure?"**

"Of what?"

"That you love me of course!"

"Yes!" Anya answered without hesitation.

"Good." Gino said and he smiled at her. "So can I kiss you now?"

"Are you really sure that you want to kiss me and not your Kallen?"

"She's not my Kallen! Hey, you don't have to be jealous you know? Your elegant beauty outshines hers any day!"

"You mean it?"

"I swear on my knight's honor! Your beauty in sneer my elusive heart and never let go. Not even Kallen's sexy body and wild feminine allure can release me from my cute, petite witch's love spell."

Anya fought the giggle that tried to escape her. "Shut up Gino."

"But why?" He flashed one of his most charming smiles and winked at her.

"I wanna here it. Tell me you love me." Anya told him seriously. She just wants an honest answer! Is that too much to ask?

"I. Love. You Anya Alstraim! You and only you." And this time when Gino leaned in for a kiss, Anya met him halfway.

Hmmm, it's not such a bad night after all.

A/N: What do you think? Leave a review if you have the time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
